el corsario
by julimechitas
Summary: ADAPTACION Edward Cullen lleva una doble vida por una parte es el gordo bufón del pueblo y por otra es el admirado Corsario... Isabella Swan desprecia a Edward  por creerle un cobarde, pero adora al Corsario... descubrira bella que son la misma persona?
1. Chapter 1

**ADAPTACION Edward Cullen lleva una doble vida... por una parte es el alcohólico y gordo bufón del pueblo y por otra es el admirado Corsario... Isabella Swan desprecia a Edward por creerle un cobarde, pero adora al Corsario... casualidades del destino Isabella es obligada a casarse, y el afortunado no es otro que Edward...mientras ella sigue viéndose con el Corsario... conseguirá Edward que bella mire más allá de su apariencia y se de cuenta de quién es en realidad? SOY NUEVA**

**Hola a todos quiero dejar muy en claro que esto es una adaptcion de la historia de jude deveraux y los personajes todos sabemos que son de la grandiosa estephanie meyer repito es un adaptación soy nueva en esto y espero que les guste**

**CAPITULO 1**

**1766**

Edward cullen se reclinó en la silla, estirando sus piernas largas y esbeltas sobre la alfombra que cubría el piso del camarote del capitán, a bordo de _La gran duquesa, _mientras emmet Ivanovitch regañaba a uno de los sirvientes. edward nunca había visto a nadie tan arrogante como ese ruso.

-Si vuelves a guardar mal mis hebillas te haré cortar la cabeza -aseguró emmet, con su fuerte acento y su voz ronca.

edward se preguntó si los duques rusos aún tenían permiso para decapitar a quien les disgustara.

-Ahora vete. Fuera de mi vista -agregó emmet, agitando una muñeca envuelta en encajes hacia el acobardado sirviente. Y agregó, dirigiéndose a edward, en cuanto quedaron solos en el camarote: -Ya ves las cosas que debo soportar.

-Es demasiado, lo reconozco -concordó el joven.

Emmet miró arqueando una ceja y volvió a concentrarse en las cartas marinas desplegadas en la mesa.

-Amarraremos a unos doscientos veinte kilómetros de tu forks, por el sur. ¿Crees que hallarás a alguien dispuesto a llevarte al norte?

-Ya me las arreglaré –dijo edward, despreocupado, mientras se estiraba aun más, con las manos bajo la nuca. Su largo cuerpo ocupaba casi todo el camarote.

Mucho tiempo atrás había adiestrado sus apuestas facciones para que ocultaran sus pensamientos. Emmet conocía en parte sus ideas, pero edward no permitía a nadie apreciar la profundidad de su preocupación.

Meses atrás, estando Edward en Italia, había recibido una carta de su hermana alice, donde le rogaba que volviera al hogar. Decía en ella que se lo necesitaba desesperadamente, y contaba lo que su padre le había prohibido revelarle: que él, Carlisle cullen , había resultado gravemente herido en un accidente a bordo de un barco y tenía las piernas destrozadas. Había sobrevivido, contra todos los pronósticos, y estaba ahora condenado a vivir en su lecho, inválido.

Alice decía también que ella se había casado con un inglés, el inspector de aduanas de la pequeña ciudad de forks, quien era... No entraba en detalles sobre las actividades de su esposo, probablemente en conflicto entre la lealtad a su esposo y la fidelidad a su familia y al pueblo que conocía desde que naciera, pero Edward se había dado cuenta de que ella callaba muchas cosas.

Alice había entregado la carta a uno de los muchos marineros que pasaban por forks, en la esperanza de que llegara a manos de Edward y lo hiciera volver a la casa. Su hermano había recibido la carta poco después de anclar en Italia. La goleta en la que partiera de forks más de cuatro años antes se había hundido hacía ya tres semanas, él esperaba en la soleada costa italiana, sin empeñarse mucho en conseguir otro puesto de oficial.

Fue en Italia donde conoció a emmet Ivanovitch. En Rusia, la familia de emmet tenía un estrecho parentesco con la zarina, motivo por el cual emmet esperaba que todo el mundo lo tratara con el sobrecogido respeto y la sumisión que él consideraba debidos a su rango.

Edward había intervenido para salvarle su gordo cuello de una banda de marineros a quienes no les gustó lo que emmet decía de ellos. El joven cullen había sacado su espada, la había arrojado a manos del ruso y había extraído de su cinturón dos cuchillos, uno para cada mano.

Los dos combatieron juntos por una hora. Al terminar estaban cubiertos de sangre y con las ropas hechas jirones, pero eran amigos. Edward fue objeto de la hospitalidad rusa, tan generosa como la arrogancia de ese pueblo. Emmet le llevó a bordo de su barco privado; era un lugre, tipo de barco tan veloz que estaba prohibido en casi todos los países, puesto que era capaz de dejar atrás a cualquier otra embarcación. Pero nadie molestaba a los aristócratas rusos, que no obedecían ninguna ley sino la propia.

Edward se instaló en el opulento navío y, por un par de semanas, disfrutó de que se lo sirviera. El ejército de sumisos sirvientes que emmet había traído de Rusia anticipaba y satisfacía cada uno de sus deseos.

-En América no somos así -había dicho Edward a emmet , tras la quinta jarra de cerveza.

Le habló de la independencia de los norteamericanos, de la capacidad con que creaban un país propio a partir del páramo.

-Hemos combatido contra los franceses y los indios; hemos combatido contra todo el mundo. iY siempre ganamos! -se jactó.

Cuanto más bebía, más ponderaba las glorias de Norteamérica. Después. de que emmet y él hubieron consumido la mayor parte de un tonel, el ruso sacó un líquido claro al que llamó vodka y ambos empezaron a beber de esa botella. "Aunque no se diga otra cosa de los rusos", pensó edward, "es preciso reconocer que beben como el mejor."

A la mañana siguiente, cuando a edward se le partía la cabeza y su lengua daba la sensación de haber limpiado a lamidas el fondo del barco, llegó la carta. Emmet estaba arriba, descargando su dolor de vientre contra los acobardados sirvientes. Cuando Elías Downey pidió permiso para subir a bordo y hablar con edward, emmet dejó de gritar y de quejarse para acompañar al hombre a los camarotes. Se moría de curiosidad por saber qué mensaje de gran importancia traía ese hombre.

Emmet sirvió tres vasos de vodka y los puso en la mesa. Edward se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco. Pasando por alto los zumbidos que sentía en la cabeza, escuchó los relatos de Elías sobre cuanto pasaba en forks. Echó un vistazo a la carta de su hermana, pero callaba muchas cosas.

-Se ha casado con un hombre muy malo. Nos roba a todos -estaba diciendo Elías-. Le quitó el barco a billy, aduciendo que había contrabando a bordo. y como lo hizo todo legalmente, nadie pudo impedírselo. Si Billy pudiera reunir sesenta libras entablaría juicio para recobrar su barco. Era todo cuanto tenía en el mundo y ahora lo ha perdido.

-¿Y qué hizo mi padre? –preguntó edward, inclinándose hacia adelante-. No lo imagino dejando que su yerno robe el barco a otro hombre.

A Elías comenzaban a cerrársele los ojos por efecto del vodka. -carlisle no tiene piernas. Es como si se las hubieran cortado. No puede moverse de la cama. Todos pensamos que iba a morir, pero vive... si a eso se le puede llamar vivir. Apenas come. Rosalie swan se hace cargo de la casa.

-¡Los swan! -exclamó edward-. ¿Todavía viven en ese cobertizo, tratando de dominar a esos hijos terribles?

-charlie se hundió con su barco, hace un par de años, y renne murió al nacer el menor. Algunos de los muchachos se han embarcado, pero todavía quedan unos cuantos. Rosalie trabaja para su padre y bella circula con un bote por el puerto. Con eso mantienen a la familia. Usted conoce a los swan: no aceptan limosnas. Esa bella vale la pena; fue la única que se enfrentó a su cuñado, señor cullen. Claro que los swan no tienen nada que perder si se enemistan con él. No poseen nada que otros puedan desear.

Edward intercambió una sonrisa con Elías. Los swan eran verdaderos personajes en la ciudad, a los que se usaba para medir la propia mala suerte. Por mal que le fueran las cosas a uno, siempre se encontraba a uno de ellos que estu viera peor. Eran los más pobres y los más sucios... y disimu laban su miseria con orgullo.

-¿Sigue isabella tan temperamental como siempre? –murmuró edward, sonriendo ante el recuerdo de una mocosa flaca y sucia que, por motivos inescrutables, lo había elegido para complicarle la vida-. Ahora ha de tener unos veinte años, calculo.

-Más o menos. -A Elías se le estaban cerrando los ojos.

-¿Y no se ha casado?

-Nadie quiere a esos críos -aseguró Elías, ya gangoso-. Usted lleva mucho tiempo sin ver a bella. Esa muchacha ha cambiado.

-No sé por qué, pero lo dudo –comentó edward, en el momento en que a Elías se le caía la cabeza contra el pecho. Viendo que su interlocutor estaba dormido, miró a emmet.-Tendré que ir a ver de qué se trata. Alice me pide que vaya a casa a ayudarlos. Dudo que las cosas estén tan mal como ellos las pintan. Mi padre siempre ha creído que la ciudad de forks es su pequeño feudo personal; ahora tiene que compartir la autoridad con otra persona y eso no le gusta. Y si alguno de los swan ha metido la nariz para provocar disturbios, no me extraña que todo esté alboro tado. Iré a ver de qué se trata. Hay un barco que parte hacia Norteamérica dentro de seis semanas. Tal vez el capitán aún no tenga tripulación.

Emmet se echó a la garganta el resto del vodka.

-Te llevaré yo. Mis padres querían que yo visitara América y allá tengo primos. Te llevaré a esa ciudad para que averigües qué pasa. Todo hijo debe obedecer a su padre.

Edward sonrió para no demostrar lo mucho que le preocu paba la herida de su padre. No lograba imaginar a ese hom bre corpulento, estentóreo y exigente convertido en un inválido.

-Está bien -dijo-. Será un placer ir contigo.

Desde entonces habían transcurrido varias semanas; ahora faltaban pocas horas para llegar al muelle y Edward esta ba ansioso por ver otra vez a su patria.

La ciudad de Olimpia estaba floreciente. Se oía el ruido de los barcos al amarrar, los gritos de las personas que pregonaban su mercancía, discusiones y regateos. Y el aire puro del mar se mezclaba con el olor a pescado ya gente sucia.

Emmet estiró su cuerpo grandote y bostezó; el sol arrancaba reflejos al hilo de oro que bordaba su chaqueta.

-Mi primo te recibirá de buen grado. No tiene casi nada que hacer y le servirás de distracción.

-Te lo agradezco, pero prefiero iniciar el trayecto hacia mi casa -respondió edward-. Tengo muchos deseos de ver otra vez a mi padre y de averiguar en qué problemas se ha metido mi hermana.

Se separaron en el muelle. Edward cargaba sólo un saco al hombro. Ante todo pensaba comprar un caballo; después, ropas nuevas. Cuanto poseía se había perdido en el naufra gio, allá en Italia; en el barco de emmet no había usado sino las cómodas y abolsadas ropas de los marineros comunes.

-¡Eh! ¡Mirad! -gritó un soldado británico, que for maba parte de un grupo de seis-. ¡Oye, tú! La escoria como tú debe mirar con respeto a sus superiores.

Edward no tuvo tiempo de defenderse; uno de los hombres lo empujó desde atrás, haciéndole caer el saco, y volvió a empujarlo. El joven cayó de bruces en el polvo. Mientras escupía tierra y guijarros, las carcajadas le resonaron en los oídos.

En cuestión de segundos estaba en pie, dispuesto a arrojarse contra los soldados, que ya le habían vuelto las espaldas, pero una mano fuerte lo detuvo.

-En tu lugar no haría eso.

Edward estaba tan furioso que tardó en distinguir al marinero que se había detenido a su lado.

-Ellos están en su derecho. Si los atacas no harás sino meterte en más problemas.

-¿Cómo que están en su derecho? -acusó Edward, con los dientes apretados.

Ahora que estaba de pie comenzaba a recobrar el buen tino. Ellos eran seis. El, sólo uno.

-Son soldados de Su Majestad y tienen derecho a hacer lo que les plazca. Si cometes tonterías con gente como ésa, terminarás en la cárcel.

Como Edward no contestara, el marinero se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino. Edward, después de echar un vista zo fulminante a las espaldas de los soldados que se retiraban, vol vió a cargar su saco y continuó caminando. Trató de volver a pensar en ropa limpia y un buen caballo entre las piernas.

Al pasar frente a una taberna le llegó un vaho de aroma a guiso de pescado y se dio cuenta de que estaba hambriento. Pocos minutos después estaba sentado a una sucia mesa, comiendo un sabroso guisado en un cuenco de madera, mientras recordaba las comidas que había compartido con emmet, utilizando cubiertos de oro y platos de porcelana tan fina que eran casi traslúcidos.

No estaba alerta y la punzada de una espada en el cue llo lo tomó por sorpresa. Al levantar la vista se encontró con el mismo soldado que lo había arrojado a tierra, mo mentos antes.

-Conque aquí está otra vez nuestro pequeño marine ro -lo provocó el hombre-. Te hacía muy lejos de aquí. -La cara del joven soldado perdió su aire de broma. -Levántate. Esta mesa es nuestra.

Las manos de Edward salieron lentamente de abajo de la mesa. No llevaba armas, pero tenía destreza y celeridad. Antes de que los soldados se dieran cuenta de nada, arrojó la mesa contra ellos; con eso derribó al primero; aplicándole un golpe tan fuerte en la pierna que lo hizo gritar de dolor. Los otros cinco atacaron a Edward de inmediato. .

Logró derribar a otros dos. Luego tomó por el asa el pesado caldero que pendía sobre el fuego. Le quemó las manos, pero también quemó todo el vientre al hombre contra el cual lo arrojó. Estaba por estrellar una silla con tra la cabeza del quinto cuando el posadero le golpeó en la coronilla con un jarro de cerveza.

Edward cayó graciosamente al suelo.

Un cántaro de agua fría y sucia le dio contra la cara. Edward se levantó penosamente. Le bramaba la cabeza y tenía mucha dificultad para abrir los ojos. A juzgar por el olor de ese lugar, tuvo la seguridad de estar en el infierno.

-Levántate. Estás en libertad -dijo una voz gruñona mientras él trataba de incorporarse.

Logró abrir un ojo, pero ciertos fulgores se lo hicieron cerrar otra vez.

-Edward -dijo una voz, que él reconoció como la de emmet-, he venido a sacarte de este lugar mugriento, pero que me maten si pienso llevarte en vilo. Levántate y ven conmigo.

El fulgor provenía de uno o dos kilos de oro incluidos en el bordado del uniforme ruso. Edward se dio cuenta de que su amigo lucía uno de los atuendos que solía ponerse para impresionar a alguien y obtener cuanto deseaba. y com prendió que su amigo no ensuciaría esa chaquetilla por ayu darlo a caminar.

Aunque tenía la impresión de que iba a caérsele la cabeza, consiguió sujetarla y mantenerse en pie. Empezaba a darse cuenta de que estaba en una cárcel; aquello era un calabozo repulsivo, con paja viejísima en el suelo y vaya a saber qué cosa en los rincones. La pared que tocó estaba fría y viscosa; aquella viscosidad se le quedó en la mano.

De algún modo se las compuso para seguir a emmet, que salió del edificio con la espalda perfectamente recta. Afuera los esperaba la luz del día, ya mortecina, y un carruaje magnífico, con caballos que no le iban en zaga. Uno de los criados de emmet le ayudó a subir al coche.

Apenas se había sentado cuando emmet inició su diatriba.

-¿Sabías que planeaban ahorcarte por la mañana? Me enteré sólo por casualidad. Un viejo marinero te vio bajar de mi barco y presenció tu pelea. ¿Tienes conciencia de que le fracturaste la pierna a uno? Es posible que la pierda. Quemaste a otro y el tercero aún no ha reaccionado de tu golpe. Mira, Edward: una persona de tu. condición social no puede hacer ese tipo de cosas.

Esa afirmación hizo que Edward arqueara una ceja. Sin duda alguna, emmet estaba en una condición social que le permitía hacer lo que se le antojara.

Se reclinó en el asiento para mirar por la ventanilla, mientras su amigo continuaba diciéndole que no podía hacer lo que había hecho. De pronto, Edward vio que un sol dado inglés tomaba a una jovencita por el brazo y la llevaba a tirones hasta atrás de un edificio.

-Detente -pidió.

Emmet , que también había visto la escena, se negó a dar orden de que el cochero detuviera los caballos. Como Edward tratara de bajar igual, lo empujó con fuerza contra los almo hadones. Edward se apretó la cabeza dolorida.

-Son sólo campesinos -observó emmet, como si le cos tara creer en esa reacción.

-Sí, pero son mis campesinos -susurró el joven.

-Ah, sí, comienzo a comprender. De cualquier modo siempre tendrás otros. Se reproducen con celeridad.

Edward no se molestó en contestar a esos absurdos. La cabeza le dolía tanto por el golpe recibido como por lo que acababa de ver. Había oído rumores sobre las cosas horren das que pasaban en América, pero sin creerlas del todo. En Inglaterra se hablaba de los ingratos colonos como si fueran niños delincuentes que necesitaban una mano firme. Hasta había visto que se descargaba e inspeccionaba a los barcos norteamericanos antes de permitirles regresar. Pero por algún motivo no llegaba a convencerse de que eso fuera cierto.

Se recostó contra los almohadones, en silencio, y no quiso volver a mirar por la ventanilla.

Cuando llegaron a la gran casa edificada en las afueras de la ciudad, emmet bajó de un salto, dejando que Edward se las arreglara solo. Estaba obviamente encolerizado con su ami go y no tenía intenciones de seguir ayudándolo.

Edward descendió. El ayuda de cámara del ruso lo precedió hasta un cuarto en donde le esperaba una tina llena de agua caliente. Edward se quitó la ropa y se lavó; el agua caliente le calmó el dolor de cabeza. Pero al despejarse empezó a pensar en la carta de su hermana. El la había descartado, tomán dola por reacción emotiva de mujer; ahora se preguntaba si acaso ella se había referido a ese tipo de cosas al decir que forks necesitaba ayuda. Según Elías, a Billy le habían quitado el barco por sospecharse que vendía mercadería de contrabando. Si los soldados se sentían tan superiores como para atacar a un. indefenso marinero en la calle y molestar a una muchachita sin temor al castigo: ¿qué harían los oficiales, los hombres que de tentaban el poder?

-Veo que sigues pensando en lo que ocurrió hoy -co mentó emmet, al entrar-. ¿Qué esperabas, considerando que habías salido al muelle vestido de esa manera?

-Todo hombre tiene derecho a vestir a su antojo sin correr peligro por eso.

-Esa es la doctrina de todos los campesinos –dijo emmet, suspirando, mientras hacía señas a un sirviente para que empezara a desempacar sus numerosos baúles -. Por esta noche puedes ponerte las ropas de mi primo. Mañana nos encargaremos de vestir te adecuadamente. Entonces podrás viajar a casa de tu padre sin temores.

Como de costumbre, emmet hizo que suspalabras sona ran a orden, no a sugerencia. Se había pasado la vida dando órdenes que todos obedecían.

Cuando emmet se marchó, Edward despidió al criado que le ofrecía una de las toallas monogramadas de su amigo, con intención de secarlo. Se envolvió la tela a la cintura y se acercó a la ventana. Afuera ya había oscurecido por com pleto, pero las lámparas ya estaban encendidas y se veía a los soldados vagando por las calles. Como se los alojaba en casa de los pobladores, iban y venían a placer. A poca dis tancia se oyeron carcajadas estruendosas y ruido de vidrios rotos.

Esos hombres no temían a nada. Contaban con la pro tección del rey de Inglaterra. Si alguien se les oponía, como lo había hecho Edward, tenían todo el derecho de ahorcarlo. Eran ingleses; los norteamericanos también eran ingleses, pero se los consideraba salvajes e ignorantes, necesitados de disciplina.

Edward se apartó de la ventana, disgustado, y echó un vis tazo al baúl entreabierto de emmet. Arriba de todo había una camisa negra.

¿Y si alguien pagaba a esos hombres con la misma mo neda? ¿Y si un hombre, vestido de negro, salía de la noche para hacer saber a _esos _arrogantes soldados que no podían hacer daño a los colonos sin miedo al castigo?

Revolvió el baúl de emmet hasta hallar un par de panta lones negros.

-¿Puedo preguntarte qué estás haciendo? –inquirió emmet, desde la puerta-. Si buscas joyas, te aseguro que están bien ocultas.

-Calla, emmet, y ayúdame a encontrar un pañuelo negro.

El ruso cruzó el cuarto y apoyó una mano en el brazo de su amigo.

-Quiero saber qué estás haciendo.

-Se me ocurrió dar un dolor de cabeza a esos ingleses. Quizá con un fantasma negro salido de la noche.

-Ah, sí... comienzo a entender. -Los ojos de emmet brillaban. Esa ocurrencia era atractiva a su temperamento ruso. Abrió un segundo baúl.- ¿Nunca te hablé de mi pri mo, el que bajó a caballo la escalinata de nuestra casa de campo? El animal se fracturó las dos patas delanteras, por supuesto, pero fue un momento magnífico. Edward apartó la vista de la camisa que tenía en las manos. -¿Y qué fue de tu primo?

-Murió. Todos los buenos mueren jóvenes. En otra. oportunidad, estando ebrio, decidió salir con su caballo por una ventana del piso alto. Tanto él como el caballo murie ron. Era buen hombre.

Edward calló sus comentarios sobre el primo de emmet y se puso los ajustados pantalones de montar negros. Su amigo era más alto y más robusto que él, pero Edward tenía las pier nas gruesas por haber pasado varios años compensando el bamboleo de los barcos; por eso aquellos pantalones, que habrían debido quedarle holgados, se le ceñían como la piel. La camisa de amplias mangas se ablusaba sobre ellos.

-Toma esto –dijo emmet, ofreciéndole botas altas-. Y aquí tienes un pañuelo. -Abrió la puerta.- ¡Traedme una pluma negra! -aulló hacia el corredor.

-No tienes por qué divulgar la noticia -observó Edward, mientras se ponía las botas..

Emmet se encogió de hombros.

-Aquí no hay nadie, descontando a mi primo y a su esposa.

-Y un centenar de criados.

-Ellos no cuentan. -El ruso levantó la vista hacia el sirviente que le ofrecía una pluma de avestruz grande, teñida de negro.

-La condesa envía sus saludos -dijo el criado, antes de retirarse.

En pocos minutos emmet vistió a Edward de negro. Abrió agujeros al pañuelo y cubrió con él la mitad superior de la cara de su amigo. Luego le puso un gran tricornio en la cabeza. La pluma se rizaba alrededor del ala, dejando caer algunos mechones sobre la frente.

-Sí –aprobó emmet, retrocediendo para admirar su obra-. Y ahora ¿qué piensas hacer? ¿Cabalgar por las calles, asustando a los hombres y besando a las muchachas?

-Algo así.

Ahora que estaba vestido, Edward no estaba seguro de lo que había pensado en un principio.

-En los establos hay un hermoso caballo negro. Está en el último pesebre. Cuando vuelvas brindaremos por... el Corsario. Sí, eso es, brindaremos por el Corsario. Ahora sal a divertirte y no tardes, que tengo hambre.

Edward, sonriendo, siguió las indicaciones de su amigo para llegar a los establos. La vestimenta negra lo convertía en nada bajo la oscuridad. Mientras avanzaba comenzó a adquirir cierta decisión. Pensó en los soldados a los que había visto arrastrar a aquella muchachita hasta el callejón; pensó en billy, el que había perdido su barco. Billy ha bía enseñado a los tres muchachos cullen a atar nudos marineros.

El caballo que emmet había recomendado era un demo nio furioso que no estaba dispuesto a dejarse montar. Edward lo sacó del establo y lo montó. Tuvo que luchar bastante para dominado, pero al fin salieron a todo galope hacia las calles.

Edward condujo silenciosamente al animal por los alrede dores de la calle principal, en busca de un lugar donde pudiera ser útil. No tardó en presentarse la ocasión. Ante una taberna había una bonita joven, con los brazos cargados de pequeños barriles de cerveza, rodeada por siete soldados ebrios.

-Danos un beso -dijo uno de ellos-. Sólo un besito.

Edward no perdió tiempo en espolear a su cabalgadura para sacada de entre las sombras y atacar al grupo. Su caba llo, lanzado a todo galope, habría bastado para que los hom bres se sobresaltaran, pero el jinete vestido de negro, cuya cabeza se recortaba ante la lámpara de alumbrado públi co, hizo que retrocedieran, atemorizados.

El joven no se había detenido a pensar cómo disimula ría su voz, pero al hablar lo hizo con el acento del inglés de la clase alta y no con las vocales cerradas que se habían impuesto en Norteamérica en los últimos cien años.

-Meteos con hombres, no con mujeres -dijo.

Y sacó la espada, avanzando hacia dos de los hombres, que estaban retrocediendo ante la aparición y el nerviosismo del caballo.

Con un movimiento diestro, cortó los botones al uni forme del primer hombre; luego, los del otro. Los trocitos de metal pulido cayeron repiqueteando a los adoquines. El caballo aplasto uno bajo la herradura.

Edward lo hizo retroceder, ya perdiéndose en las sombras. Sabía que la sorpresa contaba en su favor, pero en cuanto esos hombres recobraran el sentido común lo atacarían o pedirían ayuda a gritos.

Cortó el aire con la espada sibilante y apoyó la punta bajo el mentón de otro soldado.

-Antes de molestar otra vez a un americano, pensadlo bien, si no queréis que el Corsario os busque.

Y movió la punta de la espada hacia abajo, cortando el uniforme del hombre hasta la piel, pero sin siquiera rasgu ñarlo. Por fin soltó una carcajada. Era una carcajada de puro placer, nacido del triunfo que lo inundaba por haber some tido a esos patanes autoritarios, que sólo tenían valor cuando estaban en grupos. Aún sonriente bajo la máscara, hizo girar a su caballo y galopó calle abajo, veloz como el viento.

Pero toda su velocidad no le permitió esquivar la bala que dispararon contra su espalda. Sintió que algo caliente le desgarraba el hombro. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás y el caba llo se alzó de manos, pero él logró sostenerse.

Entonces giró hacia la mujer y los soldados que aún permanecían ante la taberna; uno de los hombres tenía en la mano una pistola humeante.

-Jamás atraparéis al Corsario -dijo, con voz triunfal-. Os perseguirá día y noche, sin que podáis liberaros de él.

Tuvo la prudencia de no abusar de su suerte: cambió de dirección y siguió calle abajo a galope tendido. En las casas empezaban a abrirse las persianas. Los que se asomaron pudieron ver a un hombre de negro que volaba bajo sus ven tanas. Edward oyó a sus espaldas los gritos ,de una mujer, pro bablemente la moza que acababa de rescatar, pero estaba demasiado preocupado por la herida de su hombro y no llegó a entender lo que ella decía.

Al llegar a los límites de la ciudad comprendió que debía deshacerse del animal. A lomos de ese demonio negro era demasiado visible. Desmontó cerca de los muelles, pro tegido por la confusión de barcos y sogas. Dio al caballo una palmada en la grupa y le vio alejarse hacia los establos.

Aunque no podía verse la herida, sentía que estaba per diendo mucha sangre y que se debilitaba con celeridad. El refugio más próximo era el barco de emmet, anclado a poca distancia y custodiado por la tripulación del ruso.

Mientras se abría paso entre los barcos, siempre oculto, escuchó la gritería creciente de la gente en las calles. Al parecer, todos los habitantes de la ciudad habían salido de sus casas para participar en la búsqueda.

Al llegar al lugre de emmet rezó por que la tripulación rusa le permitiera subir a bordo. Ese pueblo era tan celoso en su ferocidad como en su amor.

Pero su preocupación era injustificada. Uno de los tripulantes lo vio y bajó al muelle para ayudarle a abordar. Quizás estaban habituados a que los amigos de su amo lle garan en medio de la noche, con la camisa ensangrentada. Edward no recordó nada más, a partir del momento en que los marineros le ayudaron a subir a bordo y lo llevaron a la bodega, medio en vilo.

Al abrir los ojos vio el vaivén familiar de una lámpara mecida por el ritmo del mar.

-Bueno, parece que vas a sobrevivir.

Edward movió un poquito la cabeza. Emmet estaba sentado junto a él, sin chaqueta y con la camisa manchada de sangre en la pechera.

-¿Qué hora es? -preguntó Edward, tratando de incor porarse.

El esfuerzo le provocó mareos y lo obligó a recostarse otra vez.

-Está por amanecer -replicó su amigo, levantándose para lavarse las manos en un cuenco de agua-. Anoche estuviste a punto de morir. Costó bastante extraerte la bala.

Edward cerró los ojos por un momento, pensando en aquella tontería de presentarse como el Corsario.

-Ojalá no te moleste que abuse un poco más de tu hos pitalidad, pero por un par de días no estaré en condiciones de viajar a forks

Emmet se secó las manos con una toalla.

-Creo que ni tú ni yo teníamos idea de las consecuen cias de lo que hiciste anoche. Al parecer, esta ciudad estaba buscando un héroe y te ha elegido como tal. No se puede salir a la calle sin oír hablar de las hazañas del Corsario. Se le atribuyen todas las acciones que se han perpetrado contra los ingleses en los últimos diez años.

Edward emitió un gruñido de disgusto.

-Y eso es lo de menos. Los ingleses han enviado a to dos los soldados disponibles en tu búsqueda. Ya hay letreros pidiendo tu arresto. Se ordena matarte a primera vista. Es ta mañana han venido dos veces, pidiendo revisar mi barco.

-Entonces me iré -resolvió Edward.

Trató de sentarse, pero estaba muy débil por la pérdida de sangre y el hombro le dolía abominablemente.

-Los he mantenido fuera de mi cubierta amenazán doles con que mi país les declararía la guerra. Si pisas esa planchada, Edward , te matarán en segundos. Buscan a alguien alto y delgado, de pelo cobrizo. -Los ojos del ruso se clava ron en los de su amigo, ardorosos.- y saben que estás herido.

-Comprendo.

Edward, aún sentado en el borde de la cama, comprendió. Sabía que se enfrentaba a la muerte, pero no podía perma necer a bordo y arriesgar a su amigo. Trató de levantarse, apoyándose con fuerza en la silla que tenía ante sí.

-Tengo un plan ,-dijo emmet-. Como no quiero que me persiga la marina inglesa, me gustaría permitir que revisa ran mi barco. .

-Sí, por supuesto. - Edward trató de sonreír.- Al me nos eso me evitará tener que caminar por la planchada. La idea no me gusta nada.

Emmet pasó por alto ese toque de humor.

-He mandado buscar alguna ropa a casa de mi primo, que es hombre obeso y afecto a las prendas vistosas.

Al oír eso, Edward arqueó una ceja. A su modo de ver, la vestimenta de emmet hubiera avergonzado a un pavo real. ¿Cómo serían las de su primo?

El ruso continuó:

-Creo que, si te acolchamos para que rellenes las pren das, te fortificamos con un poco de whisky y te ponemos una peluca empolvada en esa masa de pelo cobrizo, puedes pasar la inspección de los soldados.

-¿No basta con que me ponga el disfraz y salga caminando del barco?

-Y después, ¿qué harías? Necesitas ayuda, pero quienquiera te la dé arriesgará su vida. Además, ¿cuántos de estos norteamericanos pobres podrán resistir la recom pensa de quinientas libras que ofrecen por tu cabeza? No, permanecerás a bordo de mi barco, conmigo, y después navegaremos hasta tu ciudad. ¿Habrá allí alguien que te atienda?

Edward se recostó contra la pared, sintiéndose aun más débil que al despertar. Pensaba en la ciudad de forks, establecida por su abuelo, de la que su padre era ahora casi propietario. Estaba habitada por amigos suyos, personas que lo conocían desde siempre... y él era un producto de ese pueblo. Si él era valiente, ellos lo eran el doble. Ningún soldado inglés asustaría a la ciudad de forks.

-Sí, allí hay gente que me ayudará -dijo, por fin.

-En ese caso, debemos vestirte.

Emmet abrió la puerta del camarote y llamó a un sirvien te para que trajera las ropas necesarias.

-Hemos llegado, Edward . –dijo emmet, con suavidad.

Miró a su amigo con simpatía. Edward había tenido alta temperatura durante toda la semana; su aspecto era el de quien ha pasado varios días en estado de ebriedad: ojos hundidos, piel seca y enrojecida, músculos débiles y lentos.

-Tendremos que volver a vestirte con las ropas de mi primo. Los soldados siguen buscando al Corsario y temo que han llegado hasta aquí. ¿Me comprendes?

-Sí -murmuró Edward -. En forks me cuidarán. Ya verás.

-Espero que no te equivoques, pero bien pueden dar crédito a lo que vean.

Se refería al ridículo espectáculo que presentaba el joven, con sus acolchados de gordura, la chaqueta de brocato y la peluca empolvada. No se parecía en nada al apuesto mozo que debía volver a su ciudad natal para salvarla de un malvado pariente.

-Ya verás -repitió Edward, gangoso por el coñac que emmet le había dado para ayudarlo a soportar el esfuerzo inminente-. Me conocen. Cuando me vean así se echarán a reír, pues comprenderán que ha pasado algo. Ellos me cui darán hasta que cicatrice este maldito hombro. Sólo ruego que no me delaten frente a los soldados. Porque nunca se ha visto a un cullen vestido de pavo real, ¿comprendes? De inmediato se darán cuenta de que hay un motivo.

-Sí, Edward –dijo emmet, tranquilizador-. Es pero que tengas razón.

-La tengo. Ya verás. Conozco a estas gentes.

**Me gustaría que me dijeran si continuo con la adaptación o no no se olviden de dejar reviews**


	2. Chapter 2

**ADAPTACION Edward Cullen lleva una doble vida... por una parte es el alcohólico y gordo bufón del pueblo y por otra es el admirado Corsario... Isabella Swan desprecia a Edward por creerle un cobarde, pero adora al Corsario... casualidades del destino Isabella es obligada a casarse, y el afortunado no es otro que Edward...mientras ella sigue viéndose con el Corsario... conseguirá Edward que bella mire más allá de su apariencia y se de cuenta de quién es en realidad? SOY NUEVA**

**Holas antes quiero darle las gracias a eccaza y lalycullen2010 por ser las primeras en apoyar este proyecto no saben lo felz que me han hecho**

**Sin mas las dejo con la historia**

-No sé por qué tengo que ir a esperarlo, justamente yo -adujo Isabella Swan por milésima vez, ante su hermana Rosalie-. Edward nunca ha representado nada para mí... al menos, nada bueno.

Rosalie ajustó los cordones del corsé de su hermana. Aunque era bastante bonita, en presencia de Isabella nadie se fijaba en ella, y lo mismo ocurría con todas las mujeres de la ciudad.

-Debes estar presente porque la familia Cullen siempre se ha comportado muy bien con nosotros. ¡Baja de ahí, Charlotte! -ordenó. dirigiéndose a la hermanita de cuatro años.

La casa de los Swan era apenas más que un cober tizo, de reducido espacio, al que sólo se dedicaba la aten ción que podían dedicarle dos mujeres con empleo de tiem po completo y con siete hermanos menores que atender. Estaba en el Iímite de la ciudad, oculta en una diminuta ensenada, sin vecinos cercanos... no porque a la familia le gustara vivir en el aislamiento, sino porque dieciocho años atrás, al llegar al mundo el quinto de los niños, tan esten tóreo y sucio como los anteriores, sin que la multiplicación pareciera tener fin, los vecinos habían dejado de construir en las proximidades.

-iJasper! -gritó Isabella al de nueve años, que balan ceaba tres gordas arañas frente a la cara de su hermanita.

-Quédate quieta, Bella -protestó Rosalie-. ¿Cómo quieres que te abroche este vestido si te sacudes así?.

-Es que no quiero que me lo abroches. En verdad, no veo ninguna necesidad de que yo vaya. No necesito limosnas de gente como Edward Cullen.

Rosalie soltó un sincero suspiro.

-No lo has visto desde que éramos niños. Tal vez haya cambiado.

-¡Ja! -bufó Bella, apartándose de su hermana para levantar a Seth, el bebé, que estaba tratando de comer alguna sustancia imposible de identificar, recogida del suelo. Una de las arañas de Jasper había ido a parar a su manita sucia y regordeta-. Cuando se es tan malo como Edward no se cambia. Hace diez años era un sabelotodo pomposo, y estoy segura de que no ha cambiado. Si Alice tenía que llamar a uno de sus hermanos para que la ayudara a librarse de ese hombre con quien cometió la estupidez de casarse, ¿por qué no llamó a uno de los mayores, a uno de los Cullen buenos?

-Creo que escribió a cada uno de ellos, pero Edward fue el que primero recibió la carta. Quédate quieta, que voy a desenredarte un poco el pelo.

Rosalie tomócon las manos la cabellera de su hermana, sin poder dominar cierta envidia. Otras mujeres pasa ban muchas horas tratando de hacer lo posible por su pelo. Isabella, en cambio, exponía el suyo al sol, al aire salitroso, al agua de mar y a su propio sudor; sin embargo lo tenía más hermoso que nadie. Era una densa masa caoba y suave que brillaba a la luz.

-Oh, Bella, si te esforzaras un poquito podrías tener a cualquier hombre...

La hermana la interrumpió:

-No empecemos otra vez, por favor. ¿Por qué no bus cas tú marido? Un marido rico, que nos mantenga a las dos y a todos los niños.

-¿Enesta ciudad? -resopló Rosalie-. ¿Una ciudad que tiene miedo de un solo hombre? ¿Una ciudad que se deja dominar por un tipo como James?

Isabella se levantó, apartando la cabellera de su cara. Había muy pocas mujeres que pudieran recogerse el pelo tan apretadamente y seguir siendo hermosas, pero ella lo conse guía.

-Si tú no quieres a ninguno de estos cobardes, yo tam poco. -Dejó otra vez en el suelo al pequeño Seth.- Pero al menos no cometo la tontería de confiar en un solo hom bre para que nos salve, sobre todo si ese hombre es Edward. Creo que todos vosotros recordáis a los Cullen como grupo, no como individuos. Estoy muy de acuerdo en que nunca existió un grupo de hombres más estupendo que Carlisle y sus dos hijos mayores; lloré tanto como cualquiera de vosotras cuando los muchachos se embarcaron... pero no cuando se fue Edward.

-Me parece que eres injusta, Isabella. ¿Qué te hizo Edward, en el nombre de Dios, para que le tengas tanta antipa tía? No puedes tener en cuenta las travesuras que hacía de muchacho. Si así fuera, a Jasper lo habrían ahorcado hace cuatro años.

-Es por su actitud. Siempre se creyó mucho mejor que cualquiera. Sus hermanos y su padre trabajaban con todo el mundo, pero Edward se consideraba muy por encima de los demás. Su familia era la más rica de la ciudad, pero sólo él lo tenía en cuenta.

-¿Estás hablando de las limosnas? ¿De la vez en que le arrojaste a la cara las langostas que nos traía? Nunca he po dido comprenderlo. iSi todos los de la ciudad nos daban cosas!

-¡Bueno, pues ahora no lo hacen! -le espetó Isabella, enojada-. Sí, me refiero a las limosnas, a vivir sin saber qué comeríamos al día siguiente, siempre sin tener nada, siempre necesitados. y papá, que volvía a casa cada nueve meses, justo a tiempo para dejar a mamá... -Hizo una pausa para calmarse.- Edward era el peor. ¡Qué aires se daba cada vez que nos traía un saco de cereal! ¡Con qué superioridad nos miraba! Cada vez que un bebé de nuestra familia se le acercaba, se sacudía los pantalones.

Rosalie sonrió.

-Pues era necesario sacudir los pantalones o las faldas, Bella, cada vez que se acerca a un bebé de nuestra familia. Me parece que eres injusta. Edward no era mejor ni peor que los otros de esa familia. Lo que ocurre es que sólo os lleváis dos años y, por lo tanto, tenías más afinidad con él.

-Pues preferiría tener afinidad con un tiburón.

Rosalie puso los ojos en blanco.

-Recuerda que ayudó a Paul para que lo emplearan como grumete en el _Rubia Doncella._

-Habría -hecho cualquier cosa para tener un Swan menos en la ciudad. ¿Estás lista?

-Desde hace rato. Haré un trato contigo: si Edward resulta ser el vanidoso que tú dices, te amasaré tres paste les de manzana la semana que viene.

-Ganaré sin el menor esfuerzo. Arrogante como es, probablemente pretenda que le besemos la mano. Dicen que estuvo en Italia. Probablemente conoció al Papa y aprendió algunas cosas de él. ¿Usará ropa interior de encaje perfumado?

Rosalie no le prestó atención.

-Pero si gano yo -continuó-, tú tendrás que llevar vestido toda la semana y ser amable con el señor newton.

-¿Ese viejo con aliento a pescado? Oh, bueno, no im porta, porque de cualquier modo voy a ganar. Esta ciudad tendrá que verlo: cuando Edward está solo, sin sus her manos y su padre, es un crío perezoso, lleno de vanidad y condescendencia...

Se interrumpió porque Rosalie la empujaba hacia la calle.

-Y tú, Jasper, cuida a esos niños o te las verás con migo -amenazó la mayor, por sobre el hombro.

Cuando llegaron al muelle, Isabella iba ya a la rastra, enumerando todo lo que era preciso hacer: remendar las velas, reparar las redes de pesca...

-Bueno, Isabella -comentó Jessica , en cuanto las hermanas Swan pisaron el muelle-, veo que no soportaste la ansiedad de ver nuevamente a Edward.

Isabella vaciló entre el deseo de dar una bofetada a esa muchacha y el de abandonar el puerto. Jessica era la segun da entre las jóvenes bonitas de la ciudad y odiaba a Isabella por ser la primera. Por eso le encantaba recordar que ella, con sus dieciséis años, estaba en la flor de la edad, mientras que Bella podía considerarse una solterona de veintidós años.

Dedicó a jessica su más dulce sonrisa, dispuesta a decir le lo que de ella pensaba, pero Rosalie la tomó del brazo para apartarla.

-No quiero que hoy te líes en una riña. Quiero que los Cullen pasen bien el día sin que Carlisle tenga que sacarte del cepo. Buenos días, señora Goody -agregó, con dulzura-. Allí está el barco en donde viaja Edward.

Al ver la nave, Isabella quedó boquiabierta.

-¡Esa manga es muy estrecha! Estoy segura de que eso va contra los estatutos. ¿Lo habrá visto James? Proba blemente confiscará el barco. Y entonces ¿qué hará tu pre cioso Edward?

-No es mío. Si fuera de alguien, Jessica no lo estaría esperando aquí.

-Muy cierto -suspiró Bella-. ¿Verdad que le encan taría echar mano de los dos mil cuatrocientos metros de anclaje que tienen _los _Cullen? Oye, ¿qué miran todos hacia allí?

Rosalie se volvió en esa dirección. Un grupo de perso nas miraban algo, petrificadas y boquiabiertas. Empezaron a abrirse, pero sin pronunciar palabra.

Un hombre caminaba hacia las muchachas. Vestía una chaqueta de color amarillo canario, con un ancho borde de flores y hojas bordadas en el ruedo. La chaqueta cubría una panza enorme, y el sol se reflejaba en los múltiples colores del bordado de seda. Los pantalones que cubrían _sus _gordas piernas eran de color verde esmeralda; llevaba también una peluca entera cuyos rizosle cubrían los hombros. Caminaba por el muelle tambaleándose de vez en cuando, por evidente efecto de la bebida.

Los pobladores parecían tomarIo por otro funcionario enviado desde Inglaterra, pero Isabella lo reconoció de inme diato. Ni la obesidad ni la peluca podían disimular por com pleto esa imperiosa expresión de losCullen. Pese a los kilos en exceso aún se veían los pómulos que Edward había heredado de su abuelo.

Isabella se adelantó, meneando sus faldas para que todos la vieran. Siempre había tenido la seguridad de que Edward Cullen era una bazofia y allí estaba la prue ba. En eso se había convertido apenas escapado del mando paterno.

-Buenos días, Edward -dijo, en voz alta y riente-. Bienvenido al hogar. No has cambiado ni un poquito.

El se detuvo a mirarla, parpadeando, sin comprender. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos por el alcohol; se tambaleaba tanto que su acompañante, un hombre moreno y corpulento, tuvo que sostenerlo.

Isabella dio un paso atrás para mirarlo de pies a cabeza. Luego puso los brazos en jarras y se echó a reír. Momentos después, los de la ciudad comenzaban a imitarla.

No pudieron dejar de reír ni siquiera cuando Alice Cullen llegó corriendo al muelle. Al ver a su herma no se detuvo en seco.

-Hola, ali , tesoro -dijo Edward, con una sonrisa torcida.

Una vez más, el hombre de la camisa sucia tuvo que sujetarlo. Alice miró a su hermano, incrédula. La multitud dejó de reír.

Edward no dejaba de sonreír, pero la boca de la mujer se iba abriendo más y más. Por fin se echó el delantal sobre la cara y rompió a llorar. Huyó a toda carrera de los muelles, con los talones asomando por debajo de sus faldas y los sollozos arrebatados por el viento.

Ante eso, la multitud quedó en sosiego. Todos echaron una mirada despectiva a Edward, con su vistosa chaqueta, y comenzaron a retomar sus trabajos. En el viento resonaban las palabras:

-Pobre Carlisle...

-¡Y los hermanos, tan buena gente!

A los pocos minutos sólo quedaban cuatro personas en el muelle: Isabella, que disfrutaba sumamente de todo aque llo, pues había dicho a todos que Edward no servía de nada; Rosalie, con el ceño fruncido; el aturdido Edward y el hombre corpulento de la camisa sucia.

Isabella se limitaba a sonreír triunfalmente, mientras Edward trataba de despejarse. Por fin se volvió a mirarla.

-Todo esto es culpa tuya -susurró.

Bella ensanchó su sonrisa.

-Oh, no, Edward. La culpa es tuya, por mostrar al fin tu verdadera personalidad. Los engañaste a todos por muchos años, pero a mí no. Oh, te agradecería que me dieras la dirección de tu sastre. -Se volvió hacia su her mana.- ¿No te encantaría tener una enagua de ese color?

Rosalie la miró bizqueando.

-Basta ya, Isabella.

Bella dilató los ojos con aire inocente.

-No sé de qué estás hablando. No hago más que admi rar sus ropas... y su peluca. Hace años que nadie usa peluca aquí, en Forks. -Dedicó al viajero la más dulce de sus sonrisas.- Oh, caramba, te estoy demorando cuando debes de estar hambriento. -Miró malignamente aquel vientre enorme.- Una cosa como ésa ha de requerir un esfuerzo constante.

Edward quiso arrojarse contra ella, pero Emmet se lo impidió.

-Buen Dios -se burló Isabella-. El lechoncito tiene garras.

-Ya me pagarás por esto, Isabella Swan –aseguró Edward, por lo bajo.

-¿Con qué? ¿Con tortas de crema?

Rosalie se interpuso antes de que Edward pudiera decir una palabra más.

-Bueno, Edward, es hora de que vuelvas a tu casa. A ver, tú -ordenó, dirigiéndose a Emmet-, encárgate de traer su equipaje. Una vez que estemos en la casa, te ocupa rás de atender a tu amo. Y tú, Isabella, vé a buscar algo para la cena.

-Sí, señorita -dijo Bella-. No sabes cómo me alegro de no ser pariente de los Cullen. Puedo alimentar a seis o siete niños, pero a eso... -y miró la enorme panza de Edward.

-¡Vete! -ordenó Rosalie.

Isabella abandonó el muelle, silbando alegremente y hablando de los pasteles que comería esa semana. Rosalie tomó a Edward del brazo, sin mencionar el hecho de que estaba obviamente ebrio y no podía caminar sin ayuda. El supuesto sirviente de Edward permaneció en el muelle.

-¿Cómo se llama? -preguntó la muchacha a Edward.

-Emmet -dijo el joven, con los dientes apretados. El enojo enrojecía su cara y hacía más negros sus ojos.

Rosalie se detuvo, siempre sujetando el brazo de Edward.

-Haz lo que te digo, Emmet. Trae las pertenencias de tu amo y acompáñame. y hazlo ahora mismo.

Emmet esperó un momento. Después miró a Rosalie de pies a cabeza, lascivo. Sonriendo apenas, se inclinó para recoger el pequeño bolso con ropas prestadas por su primo.

-Sí, señorita -dijo con suavidad, mientras echaba a andar tras ellos, contemplando el vaivén de las faldas.

-Ciento veinte kilos, cuanto menos -reía Isabella, sen tada a la cabecera de la mesa. Rosalie ocupaba el otro extre mo. Entre ambas se habían sentado siete pequeños Swan, de distintos tamaños y edades y con diversos grados de suciedad. Cada uno tenía un cuenco de madera, lleno de humeante guiso de pescado, y una cuchara de madera. Eran utensilios preciosos, tratados con tanta delicadeza como si se tratara de plata fina. El guiso era muy sencillo, sin nin gún condimento: sólo pescado hervido por largo rato. Ya se habían acabado las pocas hortalizas restantes del verano y la nueva huerta aún no rendía frutos.

-¿Qué dijo Carlisle? -preguntó Isabella, siempre riendo.

Rosalie la fulminó con la mirada. Llevaba cuatro años trabajando en casa de los Cullen; al morir la madre de Edward, dos años atrás, se había hecho cargo de la dirección doméstica. Alice, la mayor de los hijos, se había quedado solterona, ya por su corpulencia o por sus aires dominantes; aunque era ella quien estaba al mando de la enorme casa y encargada de cuidar al padre inválido, lo había olvidado todo al llegar el nuevo funcionario de aduanas, James. Naturalmente, media ciudad trató de explicarle que el inglés sólo la cortejaba por el dinero de su padre, pero Alice, arrogante, se negó a escuchar. A las dos semanas de casada comprendió que la gente tenía razón; ahora cargaba con el remordimiento de saberse responsable por muchos de los problemas de Forks. Entregó el manejo de la casa a Rosalie y se encerró en su cuarto, donde ahora pasaba la mayor parte de sus horas, bordando una labor tras otra. Si no podía curar la enfermedad que había provocado, al me nos quería disociarse de ella por completo.

-Me parece que no es momento para hablar de eso.

-Rosalie echó una mirada expresiva a los niños, que estudiaban atentamente sus platos de guiso; en realidad, escu chaban con tanta atención que casi se les veía mover las orejas.

-El señor Cullen dice que su esposa siempre malcrió al menor y que él le había anunciado algo así -in tervino Jasper-. Creo que se refería a la ropa del señor Edward y a lo gordo que está. La señorita Alice lloró muchísimo. ¿Quién es ese tal Emmet, Rosalie?

La mayor fulminó con la mirada al joven Swan.

-Jasper, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no debes entrometerte en las conversaciones de los mayores? ¿y que no escuches detrás de las puertas? Además, te había encar gado cuidar a Charlotte.

-Yo también fui -aclaró la pequeña-. Nos escondimos en el...

Jasper le tapó la boca.

-iSi yo la estaba cuidando! Pero quería enterarme. ¿Y quién es ese Emmet?

-El sirviente de Edward, supongo -dijo Rosalie-. Y no trates de cambiar el tema. Te he dicho mil veces...

-¿No hay pastel de manzana en esta casa? -pregun tó Isabella-. No quiero oír una palabra más sobre Edward Cullen. Es una ballena vieja que se ha quedado varada y por fin muestra la hilacha. Mañana, jasper, quiero que vayas a la ensenada con una bolsa y recojas algunas langostas.

-¡Otra vez! -gruñó él.

-Tú, Eric -continuó la muchacha, dirigiéndose al de doce años-, irás a ver si ya han madurado las zarzamoras; lleva contigo a Sam. Tyler y jared, tendréis que venir maña na conmigo; haremos una recorrida por la costa juntando leña.

-¿Leña? -se extrañó Rosalie-. ¿Te parece que el _Mary Catherine _puede cargar tanto peso?

Isabella irguió la espalda, como siempre que alguien hacía comentarios sobre su barco. La embarcación no era gran cosa; tal vez Jahleel Simpson tenía razón cuando decía: _'_El_ Mary Catherine _puede flotar, pero es obvio que no le gusta. De cualquier modo era su barco, única herencia que le dejara su padre, aparte de varias bocas que alimentar, y ella estaba orgullosa de tenerlo.

-Puede. Además, necesitamos dinero. Alguien tendrá que pagar tantas manzanas.

Rosalie bajó la vista a su cuenco, en donde había aho ra una porción de pastel de manzanas. A veces 'tomaba prestadas' algunas provisiones de la cocina de Carlisle Cullen. Lo hacía rara vez, siempre en pequeñas cantidades, e invariablemente las devolvía en cuanto le era posible, pero aun así se sentía culpable. Sin duda alguna, Carlisle o Alice le habrían dicho que tomara todo lo necesario si hubieran pensado en eso. Pero Carlisle estaba demasiado ocupado en compadecerse de sí mismo, como Alice lo estaba en llorar por los males que acarreaba sobre sus vecinos, y ninguno de los dos tenía en cuenta a los demás.

Seth, el de dos años, decidió envolver la cuchara pegajosa en el pelo de molly y tiró con todas sus fuerzas. Eso puso fin a cualquier conversación adulta.

A la mañana siguiente, Edward despertó con la mandíbula dolorida por tanto apretar los dientes durante la noche. El enojo le duraba hasta dormido. El día anterior había sufrido lo que le parecía insoportable. Después de desembarcar, preocupado por la posibilidad de que volviera a sangrarle la herida, viendo el muelle rodeado de soldados ingleses a lomos de caballos espumajosos, obviamente a la busca de alguien, tener que enfrentarse a esa malcriada de Isabella Swan, que se reía abiertamente de él. ¡Con qué facilidad se habían convencido sus vecinos de que él era un cobarde como la muchacha afirmaba! ¡Con cuánta celeridad se habían olvidado de lo que él había sido!

Al llegar a casa de su padre, la noticia ya se había esparcido. Alice tenía la cabeza apoyada en la cama de su padre y lloraba ruidosamente. Carlisle se limitó a echar un vistazo a su hijo y le hizo señas de que se retirara, como si el ver así al menor de sus vástagos lo disgustara al punto de dejarlo sin palabras.

Edward estaba muy débil por la pérdida de sangre y tan furioso por lo ocurrido en el muelle que ni siquiera intentó defenderse. Siguió a Emmet hasta su propio cuarto y se dejó caer en la cama.

Ni siquiera lo animó el ver a Emmet Ivanovitch, duque de Rusia, cargando con su equipaje. Cayó en un sueño liviano, en el que se imaginó estrangulando a Isabella Swan; pero en otra parte del sueño le hacía el amor como un loco. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan hermosa? El espanto de verse tentado por una mujer bonita no lo dejaba en paz.

Y ahora, con la cabeza dolorida y el hombro palpitante, seguía tendido en la cama, mirando el techo. Una parte de su cerebro, la única que no había sido invadida por la furia, comenzaba a funcionar. Tal vez era mejor que todos se hubieran tragado su disfraz. El ya había visto lo que pasaba en Olimpia y el modo en que los soldados gobernaban la ciudad. Había oído hablar de las atrocidades cometidas contra los americanos, a los que se trataba como a niños malos. También había visto los precios de mercan cías que en Inglaterra se vendían por la mitad de ese valor... aunque eran productos de América.

Quizás en Forks también ocurrían ese tipo de cosas.

Su primera idea, al despertar, había sido llamar a Alice para mostrarle la herida y revelarle su identidad del Corsario. Sabía que su hermana lo ayudaría hasta que se recuperara y lo protegería de la cólera británica. Además, le habría gustado verle la cara cuando se enterara de que él no era un gordo alcohólico. Pero ahora comprendía que con eso podía ponerla en peligro.

Emmet, soñoliento, entró en el cuarto y se dejó caer en una silla.

-Esa mujer me hizo levantar antes del amanecer para que cortara leña -dijo, mohíno y con cierta extrañeza en la voz-. Sólo gracias a que he observado atentamente a mis propios peones tuve alguna idea de lo que debía hacer. Sin embargo, esa mujer no tolera la menor vacilación.

-¿Isabella? -preguntó Edward, con aire bastante burlón. El solo pensar en ella le despertaba muchas ganas de aferrarla por el cuello.

-No, la otra. Rosalie. -Emmet dejó pender la cabeza entre las manos.

Edward había visto los cambios de humor de su amigo y sabía que lo mejor era no permitirle autocompadecerse. Lo gró incorporarse. La sábana, al caer, dejó al descubierto el vendaje que rodeaba sus hombros fuertes y anchos.

-Creo que no debo revelar a nadie mi verdadero aspec to -comenzó-. Lo mejor será seguir usando estas ropas llamativas hasta que se me cicatrice el hombro y haya pasado el interés por el Corsario. ¿Podrías prestarme un criado? Alguien discreto, que no tema al peligro.

Emmet levantó ásperamente la cabeza.

-Todos mis hombres son rusos y los rusos no tememos a nadie. ¿Piensas volver a presentarte como Corsario?

-Tal vez.

En realidad, Edward sólo pensaba en ajustar cuentas con Isabella por haberse reído de él. Se imaginaba vestido de ne gro, trepando hasta la ventana de la muchacha para atarle las blancas manos a los postes de la cama y...

-¿Me estás escuchando? -acusó Emmet-. No conozco gente más insolente que tus americanos. Debería zarpar ahora mismo hacia mi patria, antes de conocer a uno solo más. Pero este asunto del Corsario me entusiasma. Enviaré mi barco al sur, en busca de más prendas de mi primo y una peluca nueva.

-Dejándome a uno de esos criados de los que abusas, supongo.

-No -repuso Emmet, pensativo-. Este juego me divier te. Me quedaré, desempeñando el papel de sirviente tuyo, y guardaré tu secreto. -Entrecerró los ojos.- y haré que esa Rosalie Swan lamente haber dicho de mí las cosas que dijo esta mañana.

-Trato hecho -aceptó Edward-. Seguiremos juntos. Yo seré el más delicado de los jóvenes americanos. Y tú enseña rás a trabajar a nuestro pueblo.

Eso hizo que Emmet frunciera el ceño.

-Si alguien me manda trabajar en los campos, renunciaré. ¡Ah, pero qué cosas podré contar a mi familia!

-Espero que tu familia te dé más crédito que a mí la mía. ¿Empezamos a luchar con esta ropa? Comienzo a odiar esa peluca.

**Gracias por leer y si me quieres hacer a alguien muy feliz deja un review**

**Besos y abrazos**


	3. Chapter 3

**ADAPTACION Edward Cullen lleva una doble vida... por una parte es el alcohólico y gordo bufón del pueblo y por otra es el admirado Corsario... Isabella Swan desprecia a Edward por creerle un cobarde, pero adora al Corsario... casualidades del destino Isabella es obligada a casarse, y el afortunado no es otro que Edward...mientras ella sigue viéndose con el Corsario... conseguirá Edward que bella mire más allá de su apariencia y se de cuenta de quién es en realidad? SOY NUEVA**

**hola de nuevo se que es pronto pero les dejo este capi porque no podre actualizar hasta el proximo fin de semana gracias a todas aquellas que leen la historia espero que les guste**

Edward se tomó bastante tiempo para vestirse. Después de revisar la herida, Emmet le ayudó a acolcharse los mus los hasta rellenar los pantalones de satén; aplicaron capas y más capas de tela a su cintura, hasta que su vientre sobresa lió casi treinta centímetros, y por fin cubrieron su pelo cobrizo con la gran peluca empolvada. Cuando hubieron terminado, llevaba encima tanto bulto que la frente se le estaba cubriendo de sudor.

-No sé si esta gente vale la pena -comentó el joven, amargado.

-Es tu gente -adujo Emmet, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pero se ha vuelto contra mÍ.

Edward imaginó a Isabella Swan, riéndose de él en el muelle. Si ella no hubiera estado allí, tal vez la gente de la ciudad no habría creído con tanta facilidad en su disfraz.

A las once en punto entró en el salón de la casa. Allí le esperaba mucha gente. Aunque fingían tener cosas que hacer en casa de los Cullen, Edward se dio cuenta, por la forma en que lo miraban, de que aguardaban sólo por ver lo. Por un momento contuvo el aliento, seguro de que alguien se echaría a reír y le diría que se quitara el disfraz, puesto que estaba en su casa y entre amigos.

Uno a uno, todos bajaron la vista a las copas que tenían en la mano.

Edward echó un vistazo a Rosalie, que dirigía a las dos mujeres encargadas de cocinar en el hogar abierto. El salón era una combinación de cocina, sala y cuarto de reuniones. Puesto que la familia Cullen era dueña de la mayor parte de Forks, también la mayor parte de los nego cios corrían por su cuenta. Durante el día, casi todos los vecinos de la ciudad se presentaban en ese salón por un motivo u otro. Carlisle Cullen siempre había cuidado de que hubiera alimentos y bebida preparados para todos cuantos llegaban a la casa.

En un rincón había dos hombres sentados en el extremo de una de las dos mesas largas, uno de ellos empezó a hablar en voz bastante alta.

-Mi yerno cultivó personalmente ese trigo, pero antes de que yo pudiera llevarlo a España tuve que detenerme en Inglaterra y descargarlo para su inspección.

-Y a mí me obligaron a llevar a Inglaterra el cacao de Brasil antes de desembarcarlo en Boston.

Los hombres miraban a Edward por sobre el borde de las copas, pero el joven fingía no oír. Si no se molesta ban en dirigirle directamente la palabra, ¿por qué demostrarles interés? ¿Y qué podía hacer él con esa ley inglesa? Al parecer, ellos aún vivían en los tiempos medievales, donde el señor feudal podía presentar sus quejas perso nalmente ante el rey.

-Y yo perdí mi barco por sesenta libras -dijo Billy Black.

Edward contempló el enorme plato de comida que Rosalie había puesto ante él. Era como un único especta dor ante una obra que ya había visto. Mientras comía escu chó el relato de Billy. Sin duda, su vecino lo había contado ya mil veces, pero los presentes lo repetían todo en beneficio de Edward.

Entre todos, describieron el bello barco de Billy, que tan orgulloso estaba de él. Pero el hombre había disgustado a James por una parcela de terreno que se negaba a vender al inglés. James aseguró que Billy tenía la bodega llena de pintura verde, artículo de contrabando. Como al secuestrar el barco de Billy no halló pintura alguna, se presentó en su casa con diez o doce soldados para inspeccionarla en medio de la noche. En el curso de esa "inspección" se destruyó un sótano lleno de provi siones, la ropa de cama fue desgarrada, los muebles destrozados y sus hijas, aterrorizadas. Billy trató de recobrar su barco, pero se le dijo que debía pagar una fianza de sesenta libras. Como todo su dinero estaba invertido en la fianza que debía pagar a James cada vez que zarpaba desde Forks, no podía abonar sesenta libras más. Sus amigos reunieron ese dinero, pero al propietario le correspondía presentar las pruebas de su inocencia. El decía que nunca había tenido pintura verde a bordo; el inglés decía que sí. Presentaron el caso ante la Corte Colonial del Almirantazgo (a cargo de un juez, no de un jurado) y el barco fue entregado a la aduana, puesto que Billy no podía probar la inexistencia de la pintura.

Edward pronto olvidó sus propias angustias al contemplar a Billy, que había sido aniquilado con toda legalidad por un inglés codicioso. James quería las tierras de Billy; no sólo había conseguido esa parcela, sino todo cuanto perteneciera antes a la familia Black.

Edward mantenía la cabeza gacha y la mirada fija en la comida para disimular la furia que hervía en él. Si quería mantener su disfraz no podía dejarles entrever el efecto que le provocaban esos relatos. Sentía que todas las miradas estaban fijasen él, tratando de comprobar si seguía siendo el hombre de antes. Eran como niños, convencidos de que quien llevara el apellido Cullen podría solucionar sus problemas y hacer que todo volviera a estar bien.

Edward se salvó de revelar sus sensaciones al abrirse la puerta, dando paso a Isabella Swan, que traía un par de grandes cestos llenos de ostras.

La muchacha echó un solo vistazo a los presentes, que permanecían muy quietos, como si esperaran el esta llido de una tormenta, y comprendió de inmediato lo que pasaba.

-¿Todavía conserváis las esperanzas? -rió, paseando la vista entre los hombres-. ¿Todavía pensáis que este Cullen os va a ayudar? Dios sólo hizo a tres Cullen: Carlisle, Anthony y Eleazar. Este no merece el apellido. Toma, Rosalie -agregó, entregando los cestos a su herma na-. Parece que te harán falta, si este desfile se mantiene por todo el día. -Echó a Edward una mirada burlona, aunque él no había levantado los ojos del plato.- Con ése aquí, todo el mundo tiene bastante que mirar.

Muy lentamente, Edward levantó la cabeza. Trató de disimular su cólera, pero lo consiguió sólo en parte.

-Buenos días, señorita Isabella -saludó, en voz baja-. ¿Usted vende ostras? ¿No tiene marido que la mantenga?

Los hombres sentados a la mesa empezaron a reír entre dientes. Siendo Isabella tan bonita, no había uno solo entre los presentes que no hubieran tenido algún tipo de contacto con ella. Algunos le habían propuesto casamiento al morir sus esposas, agotadas por la procreación; otros tenían un hijo que aspiraba a su mano; la mayoría soñaba, simplemente, con poseerla. Pero allí había un hombre dispuesto a insinuar que nadie la quería.

-Puedo mantenerme sola -aseguró Isabella, irguiéndose en toda su estatura-. No quiero tener a un hombre que me diga qué hacer y cómo hacerlo.

-Comprendo. -La miró de arriba abajo. Bella había descubierto, tiempo antes que no podía pilotar su pequeño barco si usaba faldas largas; por eso había adaptado para su uso las prendas de cualquier marinero. Usaba botas altas bajo los pantalones abolsados, que le llegaban a la rodilla, y completaba el atuendo con una blusa holgada y un chaleco sin botones. Vestía como casi todos los hombres de Forks, aunque su cintura era muy estrecha y debía ajustar mucho el cinturón para sostener los pantalones.

-Dígame usted -continuó Edward, serenamente-: ¿aún quiere la dirección de mi sastre?

Los hombres rieron con más expresividad de la que el chiste merecía. Muchos de ellos habían observado el bam bolear de las caderas cuando Isabella caminaba por el muelle. Hasta con ropas masculinas tenía todas las curvas que una mujer puede desear.

Rosalie intervino antes de que brotara otra pulla.

-Gracias por las ostras. ¿Podrías traemos un poco de arenque por la tarde?

Su hermana asintió sin decir palabra, aún furiosa contra Edward por haber hecho que se rieran de ella. Lo fulmi nó con la mirada, sin molestarse en saludar a los que disfrutaban con su humillación, y salió de la casa sin volver la cabeza.

Rosalie retiró el plato de Edward, aun medio lleno, y le clavó una mirada dura, aunque sin decir nada. Después de todo, él era el hijo del patrón. En cambio se volvió hacia Emmet, que holgazaneaba ante la puerta.

-Lleva esto a los cerdos. ¡Y date prisa!

Emmet abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró, chispeante los ojos.

-Sí, señorita -dijo-. Yo no soy de los que contradicen a las mujeres.

Ante eso estallaron nuevas carcajadas. Por un momento, Edward volvió a sentirse parte de la ciudad y no un descono cido.

Pero las risas cesaron un momento después, cuando Edward se puso de pie... mejor dicho, cuando intentó hacerlo. No estaba acostumbrado a la protuberancia del vientre y chocó contra la esquina de la mesa. Al mismo tiempo giró el hombro, forzando la carne de la herida a medio cerrar. Entre el dolor y la confusión, tardó un momento en desem barazarse del asiento.

Para él, la escena fue casi divertida. Para sus vecinos era patética.

Al levantar la vista, Edward vio piedad en todos los ojos. Salió del salón apartando la cara para disimular su enojo. Era hora de presentarse ante James.

Estaba justo donde Edward había supuesto: en el despacho que los Cullen usaban desde hacía tres genera ciones. Era un hombre bajo y fornido, calvo ya hasta la mitad de la cabeza. Edward no pudo verle la cara,- porque estaba concentrado en los libros contables abiertos sobre el escritorio. Antes de que James levantara la vista, el joven tuvo tiempo de estudiar la habitación. Vio que los dos retratos de sus antepasados habían sido retirados de las paredes. Cierto armario que había pertenecido a su madre estaba provisto de un fuerte candado. Al parecer, el hom bre se había instalado allí con intenciones de quedarse.

-¡Ejem! -carraspeó Edward.

James levantó la vista.

La primera impresión de Edward fue de ojos penetrantes: grandes, fuertes, relumbrantes como diamantes negros. "Este hombre es capaz de cualquier cosa", pensó el joven: "de lo bueno y de lo malo."

James miró a su cuñado de arriba abajo, sopesándolo con su dura mirada, como si tratara de recordar qué le habían contado de él y lo comparara con lo que tenía ante sí.

Edward se dijo que, si deseaba engañar a ese hombre, tendría que esforzarse mucho. Extrajo un pañuelo de seda blanca con bordes de encaje.

-¡Qué calor hace hoy! ¿Verdad? Me estoy desmayan do. -y entró con pasitos cortos, dejando que sus caderas lo llevaran hacia la ventana. Se recostó contra el marco, secándose delicadamente la transpiración del cuello.

James, reclinado en su silla, lo estudiaba en silencio.

Edward miró por la ventana, con los ojos entrecerrados en un gesto de pereza. Emmet estaba arrojando comida a los pollos, pero lo hacía de tal modo que la brisa se llevaba la mitad de las semillas. Rosalie corrió hacia él, con el delantal al vuelo, y dos de sus hermanitos pegados a sus talones.

El joven se volvió hacia el -intruso.

-Tengo entendido que eres mi flamante cuñado.

James se tomó un momento para contestar.

-En efecto.

Edward se apartó de la ventana para sentarse remilgadamente, cruzando la piernas hasta donde se lo permitía el acolchado de piernas y cintura.

-¿Y qué es eso de que estás robando al pueblo de Forks?

Dejó pasar un instante antes de levantar la vista. Los ojos de ese hombre reflejaban su alma. Casi se le veía hacer cálculos mentales.

-No hago nada ilegal. -La voz de James sonaba contenida.

Edward retiró una imaginaria pelusa de sus puños de encaje.

-Me encanta el encaje fino -comentó, melancólico-. Supongo que te casaste con mi hermana, la solterona, para tener acceso a los dos mil cuatrocientos metros de muelle que poseemos los Cullen.

James no respondió, pero sus ojos centelleaban y su mano se movió hacia un cajón. Edward se preguntó si guar daría allí una pistola.

Con su voz más fatigada, prosiguió:

-Quizá nos convenga tratar de entendemos mutuamente. Te diré: nunca he estado a gusto entre los Cullen. Mi familia es un montón de patanes agresivos y vocingleros. Yo prefiero la música, la cultura y el arte del buen comer antes que estar en la cubierta de un barco que se menea, lanzando improperios a una manada de marineros malolientes. -Fingió un leve estremecimiento.- Pero mi padre decidió "hacer de mí un hombre" según sus propias palabras, y me alejó de casa. El dinero que me dio se fue tan pronto que me vi obligado a regresar.

Sonrió, pero el otro no decía nada.

-Si yo fuera uno de mis hermanos, creo que tendría todo el derecho de expulsarte de este despacho. –Señaló con la cabeza el armario cerrado.- Supongo que eso está lleno de documentos; tal vez hasta contenga algunas escrituras de propiedad. y hasta adivino que usaste fondos de los Cullen para comprar los bienes que posees; por lo tanto, legalmente esos bienes son de los Cullen.

Los ojos de James eran como dos ascuas. Parecía a punto de saltar.

-Hagamos un trato. Yo no tengo ningún deseo de pasarme la vida en este cuarto, manejando papeles, ni con finado en un barco, obligado a cumplir actos heroicos como los que realizan mis hermanos por pura rutina. Si tú te comprometes a no vender ninguna parte de nuestras tierras (porque nosotros jamás vendemos tierras) y a pagar me... el veinticinco por ciento de tus ganancias, digamos, yo no me entrometeré en tus actividades.

James quedó boquiabierto. Sus ojos pasaron de peli grosos a desconfiados.

-¿Por qué? -fue todo lo que dijo.

-¿Y por qué no? No veo la necesidad de esforzarme por la gente de esta ciudad. Mi propia hermana no se ha molestado en darme la bienvenida, sólo porque no respondo al ideal de todo Cullen. Además, es más fácil dejar que tú trabajes y limitarme a recibir parte de las utilidades.

Su cuñado empezaba a relajarse. La mano se apartó del cajón, pero aún había cautela en sus ojos.

-¿Por qué volviste? -preguntó.

Edward dejó escapar una risa.

-Querido amigo, volví porque todos esperaban que me encargara de ti.

James estuvo casi a punto de sonreír y se tranquilizó un poco más.

-Quizá podamos trabajar juntos.

-Oh, sí, creo que sí.

Edward comenzó a conversar de una manera perezosa, como para dar la impresión de que no se interesaba mucho por nada. Necesitaba saber hasta qué punto estaba endeuda do el patrimonio de los Cullen por los actos de ese hombre y, si era posible, cuáles eran sus planes. El hecho de ser funcionario de aduanas le otorgaba mucho poder; quedaba librado a su integridad el que abusara o no de él.

Mientras el joven trataba de obtener esa información, vio aparecer una cabeza en la parte alta de la ventana; era la cara invertida de uno de los Swan. Desapareció casi inmediatamente, pero Edward comprendió que el pequeño había estado escuchando. Entonces saludó a James con un leve bamboleo de la mano.

-Ya estoy cansado. Más tarde seguiremos conversando, pero creo que ahora voy a dar un paseo y después dor miré hasta la hora de cenar.

Bostezó detrás del pañuelo y se retiró sin decir una palabra más.

-Si llego a echar mano de ese niño -murmuró por lo bajo-, le ataré las orejas al cuello.

No podía apretar el paso para no arruinar su imagen ante quienes pudieran verlo. y no era fácil apresurarse sin echar a perder su aire lánguido. Tenía que alcanzar a esa criatura y averiguar qué había oído.

Una vez fuera se detuvo, tratando de adivinar hacia dónde corría el niño si se lo sorprendía haciendo lo que no debía. Recordó que, siendo niño, había escapado muchas veces al bosque.

Siguió un viejo sendero indio hacia el interior silencioso y oscuro del bosque que crecía detrás de su casa. Unos ochocientos metros más allá había un barranco que descendía hasta una pequeña playa rocosa, llamada Ensenada Farrier. Hacia allí se encaminó.

Descendió ágilmente por el barranco y se encontró cara a cara con el niño a quien había visto escuchando. Estaba con Isabella.

-Puedes irte, Jasper -indicó ella, altanera, con los ojos clavados en Edward. En ellos se reflejaba todo su odio.

-Pero Bella, todavía no te conté...

-¡Jasper! -exclamó ella, ásperamente.

El niño trepó por el barranco. Se oyó el ruido de sus pasos al retroceder.

Edward no dijo una palabra. Quería averiguar cuánto había informado el muchacho.

-Y bien: ahora sabemos por qué volviste a Forks. Esos pobres tontos pensaban que ibas a ayudar, pero con el veinticinco por ciento podrás llenarte de encajes, ¿verdad?

Edward trató de que su cara no revelara sus emociones. Al parecer, ese crío lo había contado todo. ¡Y qué memoria sorprendente, para no mencionar la agudeza de su oído! Se volvió de espaldas para que Bella no le viera el rostro. Debía hallar el modo de impedirle hablar. Si todo eso llegaba a oídos del pueblo o... Pensó en su padre, que ya estaba inválido. Ese golpe podía matarlo.

Cuando se volvió hacia ella estaba sonriente.

-¿Cuánto me cobrarás por no abrir la boca?

-No me vendo por dinero.

El la recorrió de pies a cabeza con una mirada burlona. Después se llevó el pañuelo a la nariz, como para evitar el hedor a pescado de sus ropas.

-Ya me doy cuenta.

Bella avanzó hacia él. Edward era más alto, pero la postura encorvada que mantenía lo reducía a la estatura de la mu chacha.

-No hay palabras lo bastante bajas para aplicarte. Eres capaz de aceptar dinero de un hombre que arruina a tus vecinos, y sólo para seguir comprándote ropa de seda.

En ese momento Edward olvidó las cuentas que debía ajustar con ella, sólo tuvo conciencia del fuego que ardía en aquellos ojos, en los pechos que palpitaban tan cerca de su torso. Ella empezó a gritarle insultos como nunca los había oído en boca de una mujer, pero él no escuchó una palabra. Los labios de Bella llegaron a estar muy cerca de los suyos. La muchacha se detuvo abruptamente y retrocedió. Edward respiraba casi jadeando.

Isabella irguió la espalda y lo miró parpadeando, como si estuviera confundida.

Edward se recobró. Echó una mirada nostálgica al mar, con ganas de arrojarse al agua, que podía enfriarle el ánimo.

-¿Y a quién piensas contar todo esto? -preguntó, por fin, sin mirarla. Se sentía demasiado a solas con ella y ya no confiaba en _sí _mismo.

-Los habitantes de Forks tienen miedo de James porque representa al rey... para no mencionar a la Marina Inglesa. Pero a ti no te temen. Si supieran lo que jasper oyó esta mañana, te emplumarían antes de ahorcarte. Jamás te perdonarían la vida. Quieren alguien a quien culpar por lo de Billy.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer con tu información?

-Tu padre moriría si se enterara.

Bella contempló la playa rocosa. A poca distancia había un cesto medio lleno de almejas. Obviamente ella había estado buscándolas en la arena.

-Quizá yo pueda facilitarte esa decisión.

Edward trató de mantener su aire desenvuelto y de disimular el enérgico deseo que le corría por el cuerpo.

-Si cuentas esto a otras personas -amenazó-, aunque sólo sea a tu hermana, tu familia pagará las consecuencias. Ahora tenéis un techo y algo que comer-. Se estudió las uñas.- Y todos tus críos están vivos y sanos.

La miró de frente. Algo se le apretó en el pecho al comprobar que ella creía en sus amenazas. Esa gente lo conocía desde su nacimiento. ¿Nadie era capaz de levantarse a decir que Edward Cullen no era capaz de semejante cosa?

-¿Se... serías capaz?

Edward se limitó a mirarla sin hacer comentarios.

-Comparado contigo, James parece un ángel del Señor. Al menos él actúa en parte para beneficiar a su país. Tú sólo lo haces por codicia.

Giró sobre sus talones como para dejarlo solo, pero un impulso la obligó a volverse para darle una bofetada en pleno rostro. La peluca despidió una nube de polvo.

Edward había visto llegar el golpe, pero no hizo nada por impedirlo. Quien hubiera oído lo de aquella mañana tenía derecho a abofetear a la causa de sus dolores. Hundió las manos en el acolchado de sus muslos para no estrecharla entre sus brazos y darle un beso.

-Te compadezco -susurró ella-. Me compadezco de todos nosotros.

Y se alejó de él, muy recto su bello cuerpo, para trepar hacia el bosque.

**Gracias por sus reviews me alegra saber que la historia es de su agrado**

**besos y abrazos**


End file.
